Code Alpha and Omega: Heart Song
by StormySpark
Summary: When you have something on your mind, many say the best thing is to sing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so got this idea randomly so I wanted to put it here. I hope it gets some thing for my hard work. LOL, what work.**

**Positions. If a slash is between them that's what they have become.**

**Odd=alpha**

**Kate=alpha**

**Humphrey=omega/alpha**

**Aelita=loner/beta**

**Garth=alpha**

**Lilly=omega/alpha**

**Ulrich=hunter**

**Yumi=beta/alpha**

**Jeremy=omega and med wolf**

**Sissi=pup mother**

**Herb=Omega**

**Eve=alpha/elder**

**Hutch=hunter**

**Kando=hunter **

**L and K's Dad=died sorry**

Odd's pov

Odd opened his eyes drowsily from a long sleep the night before. He got up quietly so he would not disturb his sisters and their mates. He smiled at the 'their mates' part, he was so happy for them. Although he wanted his own mate and had been eyeing Yumi the beta, he would never take her from his best friend who was also the best darn hunter in the history of hunters. Ulrich. He could have been a alpha if he had taken orders but he just refused to; so I made him happy by calling him the hunter of the Western pack.

Sure the packs are united thanks to Kate and Humphrey along with Garth and Lilly. I loved my sisters dearly and would kill either boys it they ever broke their hearts. But we still had food arguments between the packs.

It was a training day so I woke the other four up, boys first so they could wake their mates after watching them sleep happily.

Then I called them all for training time.

"Okay, come on wake them up we have to hunt for the pack and I need to get Ulrich, he won't be happy if we leave him." I barked out the order and they complied right away.

"Aww, I'm not in the mood to train today!" Lilly complained on her way out of the den after Garth woke her up. But Kate was up and out quickly waiting for her. She was crooning over Humphrey again asking him if her really wanted to learn to hunt for her but no matter how much she tried to change his mind, or how many times he was injured during hunting practice he never stopped trying.

"No, I will do this for you; because one day if the other alphas are sick or caring for pups I will hunt for you while you stay with the young ones." He would always tell her.

We got on our way stopping at Ulrich and Yumi's den. Ulrich came out yawned and nodded to me and took his place in front of Lilly and Garth.

We had nearly reached the hunting grounds when a call of distress came from the forest. Like me the other alphas in the group sprang to assist the maker of the voice.

"Help, please help me!" The she-wolf's cry rang out clear. When I began to smell blood I ran faster and left the others behind me, I ran into a large clearing with a pinkish colored wolf lay with a tree trunk on her hind legs. A pool of blood was gathering around her backside.

I jumped to her aid. I noticed that the log was too large for only me to lift, luckily for her Kate and Garth jumped into the clearing right then. Seeing me pushing the log they jumped over to me and began to push to. Seconds later Humphrey and Lilly joined us.

After all the pushing and combined strength we got the log off the poor wolf. When I proved she could not stand (duh) I began giving orders.

"Lilly, Humphrey, go tell the pack to get the medicine wolf to my privet den, NOW. Kate, Garth put her on my back!" All of them did as they were told. I lay down so that the she wolf, was put onto my back her body adjacent to mine her mouth at my ear.

"A wolf in charge, I like that." She said after a few rugged breathes to me. "Shh. Don't take you want to conserve life I won't lose you yet." I told her gently. "Ha, you act like we knew each other for years." She strained to get the words out. I began to run faster as she coughed up some blood onto my shoulder. "Hold in there girl, were almost there." I told her. She nodded gently.

At last we arrived at my own den, I looked in to see Jeremy the med wolf. I walked into the small area and gently laid down the body of the female. Jeremy looked her over for a second then sighed a breath of relief.

"She will be fine." He told me smiling. "A little rest and she will be good as new." Then he looked down on her. "You knew you were pregnant right?" he asked her. She glanced down avoiding my eyes. "Yes," She told him. "They are dead right?" Jeremy nodded, and she smiled. "Thank god." She uttered to herself but I overheard. "Thank god are crazy, your pups died and you smile and say thank you? What the hell girl." I growled at her and she shrank back. "You don't get it; I was forced to have them with someone I hated. He said if I did him he would make me the beta, it worked but I did not want pups with the fool." She told me. My stare softened. "I know how you feel." I said referring to the time Kate had almost married Gath.

She smiled and then yawned. I smiled back. "Get some sleep.

"Wait, what is your name, and also the names of the other wolves? She asked me. "Well the silver blue male was Humphrey the pure white female was Lilly, the russet male was Garth, and the golden female was Kate. And I the black silver wolf am Odd." I told her and she smiled at my name. "Odd." She muttered sleepily "I like it." Then she was asleep. I didn't get her name though, I thought to myself.

Jeremy and I walked out of my den and into the brightness. Kate, Lilly and Humphrey were standing in front of me, all with worried looks. I smiled at them and nodded, and in return they smiled to.

"She will be fine, what a relief." Kate said happily. Lilly and Humphrey nodded their agreement.

"And we still have to hunt." I growled bitterly. "Already taken care of, Ulrich's on it right now with Hutch and Kando." Kate told me. I smiled at her. "You will make a great alpha when I die." I told her. A tear came to her eyes and she hugged. "I don't want to think about that." She choked up at the end. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Odd! Kate! Help!" Sissi one of the weakest wolves in my whole pack, came screeching up to me and my sis.

"Sissi, what now." I growled at her already knowing the answer, it would be something like 'Ulrich has a scratch on his shoulder. But she surprised me.

"Its Hutch, he's hurt. Bad." At those words Kate and I were almost flying to reach our injured friend. We reached the end of the valley where a body lay.

I ran over to it and sniffed. It smelled of death, and I backed away. Kate was at my side tears streaming down her muzzle. I put my head over her eyes to block the view of the dead wolf.

"Odd, are you ok. You look like you want to kill something?" Ulrich's voice asked the question.

"How did this happen to him?" I asked. He was bloody and cut up, nothing a caribou could do to a wolf.

"He was in the forest for small pry. But when we found him there was a cougar on top of him, he was fighting but it was too late it was his time. I'm Sorry." Ulrich answered me. I growled to myself, and then turned to Kate. She was worse than me, tears streaked her face.

"This is my entire fault; if I hadn't given the order to him he would be alive!" She cried into my now wet shoulder. "Why don't you spend some time with Humphrey, ok sis? I love you but I need to take care of this." She nodded tears still pouring like a waterfall. As she walked away I single tear slide down my face, I hated seeing my sisters cry. Ulrich noticed and came to sit by me, he through his arm around me and told me.

"Don't worry dude, it will work out." "But what about his pups and mate, Ulrich? What do you think I should tell them?" He glanced down at the heavy question and sighed. "I don't know. That is your dissention as the alpha." He replied and began to turn and then walked away.

"Umm, what hap-? Oh my goodness!" I turned to the new voice. It was the pinkish wolf we had saved in the forest. Not really caring for her right now I turned back to my dead friend. She came up behind me and sat down next to me. "I'm sorry." She whispered to me. I lifted my head to look at her.

"Don't be. This is not your problem." I told her stiffly.

"Ok, and by the way my name is Aelita. So you don't have to call me pup and stranger." She told me and walked off. I looked at Hutch once more than turned and walked away myself, leaving others to mourn and howl for him. I then padded after the wolf now named Aelita.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Singing Hearts.

And a Big thanks to Villain84 for being the first reviewer for this story! I do not own anything; except some of the wolves like Canoe (Callen's son), Callen and Rose (Callen's Mate), and the pups. Or any of the songs!

"Odd, are you ok?" Aelita asked when I came sliding up beside her.

"Yeah, I just… had to get… out of there." I Replied out of breath. She smiled then frowned in thought. "Would hunting get your mind off it?" She asked me. I nodded still huffing and puffing. I led the way to the hunting grounds letting her take in the wonders of the valley.

When we finally reached the Hunting grounds I, once again heard a cry of fear. Aelita heard it to. We both took off in the direction of the scared howls. I stopped dead when I saw the sight of the small pup.

The small boy pup was looking into the eyes of a cougar, the one that killed Hutch no doubt. My instinct to protect the tiny ball of fur came through and I was on the cougars back aiming for his neck.

Aelita had grabbed the nape of the pup's neck and ran it behind a bush; then came to help. She jumped on the big cat's head while scraping her hind blunt claws down its face. It roared in outrage and slashed her to the ground a large cut in her side.

A small screech came from the bushes as a cougar cub rolled out of it with the large wolf pup on top of it. The mother growled and tried to through me off but was losing energy from my jaws around its throat. The small cub screeched again as it saw its mother fall to the ground dead. A new voice startled me.

"Canoe, are you ok? Oh my sweet pup, are you hurt?"

"No mom I'm fine; thanks to those wolves over there!" The she wolf turned to look at me and quickly backed away from me; eyes never leaving my face. "You fool of a pup, this is an alpha, and you do not call him a wolf you call him a saver!" She growled back at the pup. While the cud ran to Aelita unsure of what else to do she held it for now.

"Rose, Cano; are you two ok?" A large male came into the clearing. "Oh dad look, I met an alpha!" The large male spun around to come nose to nose with me.

"You, are you Odd?" The male asked. I nodded at him and a grin came onto his face. "Thank god we found you, we need your help. We come from the ocean. Far from here we sing our feelings instead of howling them. Most of our population has been captured by humans to sing for them. We came here hoping the great Odd would accept us for our singing." The male wolf finished telling me his story and as I thought it over I came up with an idea.

"Well we do need more wolves in the valley thanks to that darn virus that torn through it; so yes I will allow you to live at the valley and sing at our midnight howls." I complied with the small family. They all had a small cheer.

I smiled and began to lead them to the valley but stopped when I remembered Aelita with the little cougar cub. I turned to see her walking with us cub hanging by the nape of its neck, eyes closed, sleeping. She smiled at me and continued to walk.

When we got there all the wolves were gathering around something as I came closer I heard whimpering and the sounds of a single wolf growling. I pushed my way to the front of the crowd wolves moving aside for their alpha. When I was at the front I saw Humphrey standing over a dead pup that's what the whimpering was and the growling was Lilly. She was staring at the pup intensely, at the slit in its small throat.

"Who did this?" I growled making both omegas lower their heads and back away as I found out that this pup was Ulrich and Yumi's.

"Noooo!" Yumi's high pitched howl split the air. She crashed through the crowd as she lay down by the unmoving figure. Ulrich came up beside her and sat down doing nothing but staring with shattered eyes. I glanced down again to see this was the pup that was going to be an alpha, Ulrich's only son now lay dead at my paws. I then turned to the crowd around the dead pup and its parents.

"If I find out who did this they will be at the mercy of the parents." I announced and I saw what I was looking for at the back of the crowd a wolf winced I jumped a wolf in front causing her to yelp in surprise and landed on the wolf that had winced. "What do you know about this?" I howled into his face. He shrank into his skin in fear. I repeated myself but this time got an answer.

"I didn't mean to! He jumped on my back and I retaliated like I was taught too." He cried out scared. Another voice came to my pointed ears.

"Liar, we were playing wolf tag and when you were tagged by Scoop you were angry and then when we stopped you attacked him!" Scoop's sister howled at him bravely. I glanced at her. "Is this true? Do you have another witness?" I asked she nodded and Heamo, hutch's son came forward.

"Yes sir, what she said is true I watched with her." He agreed to the same story.

A loud roar then sounded at the edge of the large valley. The cougar wasn't dead. Odds mouth fell open with surprise as the cougar mother staked into the clearing. Sissi screamed as the cougar lunched itself across the open area, right at Aelita!

She dogged out of the way dropping the cougar cub as she did. The mother stopped over the now awake cub and picked it up. All the wolves began to advance on the mother meaning only to scare her away but she took it wrong and slashed out catching the side of the wolf Kando's face. He whimpered at the pain but kept moving.

The mother struck out again barely missing Kate and Humphrey and that was my limit. I jumped forward biting the cougar's muzzle. It instantly turned on me and clawed at me. I jumped away before a claw could connect with my fur.

It began to come for me but I hoped to the side and bite her flank, she hissed in pain and fury but I was latched to her.

Finally when it could not bear any more it turned and charged away cud in its jaws. I side and turned back to the packs, and lifted my head. All the wolves began to cheer, my siblings and friends cheering the loudest.

I looked back to the new wolves, the mother Rose was pushing her pup towards me. He then moved by himself and came up to me.

"My mom wants me to sing you a song in honor of your brave battle." Said Canoe; I nodded accepting the reward. He climbed to the top of a big rock and began. (Now go to and look up riding solo and listen as Canoe sings it!)

Yeeeee yeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.

As I listened I smiled this kid was good!Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,Time to do the things I like, going to the club everything's alright, oh,Noo to answer to, Noo is? like u, no,And since I got the hold of me, I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,Telling me to get myself together now I got myself together, yeah,Now I made it through the weather better days Can't get no betterI'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,I'm so sorry but it's over now, the pain is goooone,I'm putting on my Shades to cover up my eyes,I'm jumping in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine; I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm feeling how I should, never knew single could feel this good, oh,

I chuckled single does not feel good!

Star player miss understood, back in the game, who knew I would, oh,So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,Telling me to get myself together now I got myself together, yeah,Now I made it through the weather better days are Can't get no betterI'm so sorry that it didn't work out, I'm moving on,I'm so sorry but it's over now the pain is goooone,I'm putting On my Shade to cover up my eyes,I'm top UP/ON in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine; I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, solo, soooooloooo, yeah it's like S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...Living my life and got stress no more,I'm putting on my Shade to cover up my eyes,I'm Top UP/ON in my ride, I'm heading out tonight,I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine; I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooowoooo. I'm riding solo, solo!

The packs cheered Canoe's name as he looked around a big smile on his face. He climbed down to me.

"That was so cool how do you do that with your voice?" I asked. He shrugged embraced over all the praise. His parents came and looked him over and gave him their own praise.

I left them to it. I walked up to Aelita she was smiling at me.

"He is really good at that!" She told me. I nodded agreement and began to head to my den to get ready for the midnight howl. She went her own way.

"Well hi there Mr. Alpha!" Humphrey's voice came from inside the den. I smiled like I always did around him, he was the brother I never had and I liked that.

**LOL. I stopped here because the midnight howl will take a whole chapter so deal.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara: Hello peeps I just want to tell you that the cougar is a enemy that will show its face almost every chapy this one is cougar free so enjoy.**

**Aelita POV**

I walked the gentle slope of the howling rock, unsure of where to sit and wait. I had planned the night to go smooth and just to sit and howl next to Odd. I had learned a song from Rose too sing him, she thought me it while I was preparing for the howling tonight.

But so far I hadn't seen hide nor hair of him, he seemed to be a popular alpha wolf in the packs though. All the female wolves were waiting for him at the entrance to the large rock. Since the law changed even omegas were around.

I saw him coming through the forest from my peak at the edge of the howling rock. He seemed to be glow in the moonlight, and the ladies that saw him surged forward to meet him.

He took the crowed well and continued upward, girls still around him. One in particular was a blond wolf with curls in the bottom of her hair. (Hidie. LOL spelled it wrong!). She was all over him! I growled in angry then stopped surprised, I was growling over Odd. The wolf that had saved my life, I was in Love with him!

**Odd's POV**

I walked the little way it took to get to the howling rock. I was prepared to face all the girls that would be at the entrance. I was the hottest boy in the pack is what they all said.

I was worried about what Aelita would think of me if I was surrounded by girls. Would she be jealous? I frowned the ladies had seen me, no turning back now!

They surged forward and crowded me, asking questions that were so weird you could laugh.

Then a blond wolf came up to me, she had always and still did think that we were mates, we were not even close in the real world. She was all over me, I growled to myself. Aelita would hate me forever, but then I stopped. I was growling over Aelita the girl I saved, the girl I Loved!

I kept walking not caring how I got to the spot that I had just seen pink at.

I had finally made it to the small edge and smiled as a pink wolf lifted her head to me. She smiled too. Hidie who was still behind me gasped as I walked over to Aelita and gave a nuzzle, she looked surprised then her expression turned loving and she nuzzled back. Hidie retaliated.

"You little whore! Get away from my mate." But I did too.

"I AM NOT YOUR MATE! I never was and I will never be! I LOVE AELITA NOT YOU! Now go away!" I Barked so loud all the howling and singing stopped and I could feel all of the pack's eyes on us three. Heidie not sure how to act under pressure whimpered and scampered away.

I looked down at Aelita who was still smiling. "I have a song for you that Callen thought, do you want to hear it?" She nodded instantly and I slowly walked to the edge of the small area and began.

(Look up Gonna Start A FireBy Ryan Star! And listen as Odd sings it! LOL)

I remember when you said your father's asleep I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with me,So wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with we go,Just lose control and let your body give in,To the beat,Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,Is this ,Just sexual desire,

I heard her gasp be hind me and all the other wolves were quiet as they 're gonna start a fire!I remember drinking as the stars were falling,I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with me,So wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with we go,Just lose control and let your body give in,To the beat,Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,

Is this loveOr,Just sexual desire,We're gonna start a fire!Here we go,Just lose control and let your body give in, To the beat, Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,Is this love Or,Just sexual desire,We're gonna start a fire!Taking chances in the back of your car,We burn and on my radio is "Rockin' in a Free World,S.O. obsessed,Oh you make me such a mess,Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?So wake up, wake up dreaming,And lie here with me,Here we go,Just lose control and let your body give in,To the beat,Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,Is this loveOr,Just sexual desire,We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!Here we go,Just lose control and let your body give in,To the beat,Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,Is this loveOr,Just sexual desire,We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!We're gonna start a fire!

All the wolves cheered and howled as I came to an end. I turned to a smiling Aelita.

"It's love." She told me smiling still then she liked my cheek. I smiled back she was right it wasn't sexual desire, only a small part of it was and that part was OK but the rest was love. Simple as that and no harder.

Yep a perfect reason to smile, Aelita was mine. Always and forever!

As we walked back to my den, no our den one thing kept popping into my mind, 'What to do with my new mate first'. It was the reason the smile turned to a grin and stayed that way till we reached the den and Aelita was suddenly on top of me grinning as well, mine had disappeared into pure lust for the girl I loved.

(A/N: Should I put in a sex seen or just skip it? Well that's it for this chapter hope you liked it!)


	4. Chapter 4

Stormy: OMG I am so sorry, I neglected this so long! I will make this a long chapter!

Odd POV

My new mate lay beside me; last night had been the best! Although all the wolves that passed stared at me with doubt, like I would drop my job now that I gained a mate. They should be happy now that there will be alpha pups to take Kate's place after she retires… you know after I die.

I glanced and Aelita as she lay on her side pressed against my left flank. Just the way I preferred it. Eyes shut in pleasure as the noon sun warmed her soft pinkish fur. The new singing wolves were fitting in well, the pup Canoe already befriended Ulrich's daughter and I knew what that meant! The same thing would happen to them as did to Kate and Humphrey, and I disposed of the murderer with banishment!

Over all pack life was grand! We were growing in population more now since Kate became pregnant. Not so much for poor, Humphrey when my mother found out, her aching joints didn't stop from trying to kill Huffy! But we saved him and now the pack was back to normal.

I slowly got up but woke Aelita anyhow. She looked up at me with a lustful hunger. 'Not now' I mouthed to her. She shook her head to clear it then stood and stretched out her legs. I followed suite and we began to walk toward the feeding ground when I spotted Kando and a wolf I did not recognize I continued over to them and stopped behind them.

"Did you hear about Odd? Mating with the newcomer, I heard she was pregnant and he killed her puppies just to mate with her!" "Wow I heard th" I coughed purposefully.

"I heard that he did none of that and that Aelita has a name and also that her pups died because a tree fell on her back!" I growled at them both they looked at me wide eyed then slunk away. I returned to Aelita she gave me the 'What was that about?' look.

"Tell you later, love!" I smiled her and we headed for the pile of fresh torn up caribou to take our share, the singing wolves were there too, collecting some for them to have a pleasant family meal. A little while ago I had found that Callen wished to stay for his life and his family agreed, so I had devoted the day thinking jobs over and the announcement was almost ready to begin.

I sliced into my caribou piece and glanced at her, she was doing the same but suddenly her ears perked, she looked over at me and smiled.

"I don't want to rush you dear but wolves are waiting for you to begin the meeting." I looked at the tall stone she was right all of the alphas were gathered at the front and then the betas, and omegas. Ulrich my best bud was at the front lower down on the rock answering a few questions. I slowly climbed to my feet shaking out my pelt after I reached full height and began the walk to the rock.

With Aelita at my side I climbed up the rock with a few short leaps while she stopped two feet back and sat to listen. I began the meeting.

"Some of you may be cuoreuose of what has become of this pack, and from rumors I here you do not think it is good. Well it is and beyond it to! We have become stronger and even more pups are on the way! The caribou are plentiful and all wolves sleep full at night. Top hunter Ulrich has some words on that," I glanced down at Ulrich as he stood to speak, but before he could get a single word in all the wolves suddenly let out angry or surprised howls and barks, I searched the clearing for anything at all and I did find something the leader of northern pack sped into the load of wolves hoping and sliding until he reached me.

"Please leader of the two packs western and eastern help us, I beg you! The cougars are attacking my pack, too many for us to handle!" I stared at him in surprise then instincts kicked in and I began giving orders to the alphas and betas.

"Alphas I need you to split into three groups one goes straight in the other two are to go in at the same time from behind, Kate, Garth you will lead the groups going behind I got the front! Betas I want you to go for the omegas and any pups keep them safe and secure, no panic got it! And I want five alphas to stay back and protect from any cats that might get past us, this is the cougar mother taking revenge on the wrong pack! Go!" All the wolves stayed quite as Garth and Kate began shouting for wolves to join them, soon they in seconds they were speeding through the forest to meet in the battle.

My group of wolves was in the middle while Kate and Garth flanked me on either side the betas behind and for some off reason Humphrey was running as my second, I glanced at him and he nodded breathing hard as he ran at top speed with us. Kate then took her side off and speed diagonally away from me Humphrey tried to go with her but as he pulled around behind me I snapped my tail out and caught his muzzle he got the picture and ran with me again. Then we came to a clearing not as big as ours but it was fair. About six cougars remained as four lay dead on the ground already as far as I could see no wolves had died yet, I ran and attacked the biggest one and it turned on me almost instantly but that small hesitation was all I needed I chomped down on its throat. But before I could do any more than kill it a screech ripped through the clearing, all the fighting stopped into an awkward silence.

The mother cougar was standing six feet away her face covered in giant tears.

"First you steal my cub and now you kill my mate! You wolves are terrible!" I responded to her before anyone could.

"And you cougars aren't? You are the ones who attacked this entire pack, pups and all! And do you not think that none of the wolves here have mates! We all do, so what makes it different that you come here and kill us then it happens to you and we are suddenly the bad people? Are you forgetting that you were the one who was going to attack a pup!" I growled fiercely at her. She flinched back some wolves did too.

Aelita POV

Odd had just killed the largest cougar when the screech slashed the air harshly, I looked to the creator, it was the same cougar that I had taken the cub from her on accident when I had thought her dead. She spoke to Odd in an angry voice and Odd retaliated as a leader should and the cougar flinched away from him as did some wolves. The cougar hissed and began to move closer to him.

Not a good idea to crowd an angry wolf, one step closer and a viscous snarled escaped his jaws. Another and he lunged at her.

Another and he lunged at her.

A/N Hahaha you wanted a chapter you got one, and a cliffy, hopefully meaning I will update the next one faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Odd twirled through the air as he made his deadly assault on the cougar mother; with a hit right in the chest and a clamp on her neck, he was sure she would die this time. But all this only put her in a rage. She swung her giant head from side to side attempting to through the wolf off herself, when this did nothing she began to use her claws; she dug them into Odd's haunches and ripped flesh, blood seeped into his silver fur and he held his eye shut tightly to the pain, but he didn't let go.

The enraged cougar began to sink to the ground, but to everyone around she was just sinking. There was none of her blood in sight, the only way that that could be possible was either Odd was not really biting her or he was gulping down the blood as it came. Aelita dry heaved a bit at the thought, but stared worriedly at his bleeding haunches; they look bad.

'Is he really just drinking all of that? Or is it just not there?' Aelita wondered and stirred closer to the one on one battle but as she moved closer all the other wolves did too. She peered back; all of them were looking to her for order.

'Oh yeah! I'm the alpha female, duh. They want me to tell them what to do? Ok then let's do this.' She turned all the way back around.

"FINISH THE ASSIST!" She yowled, the wolves poured away after the remaining cougars. She jump galloped over to the fray with Odd and the mother, she had just sunk her giant claws into Odd's shoulder, it looked painful but he still refused to let go of the giant gash in the neck of the mother.

"STOP, STOP IT PLAESE! I BEG YOU; LET HER GO!" The fights stopped again for all the wolves and big cats to peer over to a little pile of leaves were a tiny little cougar cub was making himself heard.

"Do you not know what is going on here? All of you are fighting because of me! I was playing with the little wolf pup, my mommy over reacted, but please do not kill her over me!" Odd looked up and removed his blood stained teeth from the dying cougar's throat.

Once Odd had stood and backed away from the coldening body the little cub bolted to her side.

"Mommy? Mommy please don't die! The wolfy didn't mean it! Honest!" The cub peered back to face Odd, the look on his face was so utterly shattered and broken when he had felt no life in his mother's body.

"Right?" The little cub croaked but collapsed sobbing to the cold ground that was now stained with his mother's blood as it was pouring from the wound with no Odd to swallow it up. He lifted his little blood soaked chin and stared right into the eyes of Odd; Odd the great leader of packs east and west could not even look the little cougar cub in the eyes, he was forced to look down and away from the sobbing creature. One of the other cougars limped over to the crying cub. Odd wished he hadn't, because as soon as he reached the cub, he collapsed dead from blood loss.

The cub reeled about and speed away from the two dead bodies, right into the warm pinkish fur of Aelita. He cuddled into her soft fur, damping it with his tears.

"You took me away from her body last time, do it again!" He cried, Aelita sighed, sad and sympathetic, and picked him up. Odd looked around the clearing. The living cougars had begun slipping away, into the forest or into their death. The cats didn't have good leadership at all, most of them were dead while most wolves stood alive; injured, some badly, but alive.

A large wolf, not as big as Odd but close, limped over to the leader. "Thank you, so much for your help. My pack would surly have fallen without your help." Odd nodded, his stomach was twisting; the blood he had swallowed was working its way back up his throat.

"Eastern and Western wolves, let's go home!" There was a long howl of pain that came from the northern pack as the other two packs walked away; they had lost wolves, now they were to grieve.

Aelita held the cub in her mouth, he shivered and shook as he sobbed over the loss of his mother and the other traumatizing events that had led up to it. All the pack walked away, tired and hurting; Odd stopped suddenly allowing Ulrich to walk up next to him. "Odd, you okay man?"

"Would have asked you the same, but ya, can you take lead for a sec?" Ulrich nodded and walked on, leaving Odd standing as the rest of the pack passed him. Aelita had stopped with him, after handing the cub off to Kate.

"Odd?" But before Odd could respond he bent his head over and the bloody contents of his stomach emptied. Aelita back away slightly to avoid vile smelling cougar blood spattered onto her paws. "Odd?" She asked once more when he was done. He picked his head up and looked at her; he was taking deep breaths and looked tired and weak. "I'm good." He muttered, she nodded and with Aelita's help the two of them continued back to the dens.

Once they reached the valley, almost every wolf was lying down; only Kate, Humphrey and Jeremy walked, checking on every wolf to be sure they were not deathly hurt. Odd nodded at her and walked up to his den; he plopped down hard, too tired to care about a little extra pain. He closed his eyes and drifted off, but not before he felt the soft warmth of Aelita lying down next to him.

His sleep was not as peaceful as he would have hopped; he woke up in the night. He figured he might as well get up and go get a drink; see if it helped at all. As he lapped up water from the stream he flicked his ears around, a far off singing could be heard. He lifted his head to listen harder, Ulrich and Rose? He padded in the direction of howling rock, wondering what the two were singing about.

As he neared he began to make out the words that Ulrich was singing.

"I've gotta make a stand but I am just a man. My voice will be heard today. It's just another war, just another family torn, it's just another kill. The countdown begins to destroy ourselves." Rose cut in sometimes adding her beautiful voice to his. Odd didn't want to hear much more, he could tell it was a sad song by the tune that Rose was helping him to sing it. He sighed and walked away back towards his den; he just wanted to lie back down next to Aelita and sleep.

He plopped down, thinking over the day. He did have an anger bubbling in the back of his mind; the wolf that had killed Ulrich's pup had vanished once they had returned. Too much had happened for Odd to send out a party to find him, he would have to go looking for him to deliver proper punishment, but then again being banished from his pack was pretty bad already.

He also had the cougar cub to deal with, he had no idea what to do about the little boy. He had gone to sleep curled up by Kate's belly, maybe dreaming he was back next to his mother. A wave of guilt overwhelmed Odd then; he had killed his mother and father. He felt awful. He was definitely going to speak with his mother about all that had gone on, she would know what to do.

Odd sighed again and laid his head down, closing his eyes he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
